I'm The Champ!
by DarkSeroth
Summary: I fell from the reign as Champion...now I must climb back up the ranks to become the champ again. Not Finished...slowly getting it done. Please Leave Comments. Starting Fourth Chapter now
1. Chapter 1

The only thing that I use to care about was the WWE championship, but since the fatal four way match at Wrestlemania, the title seems so stupid. Now that I have lost the title, I need to train and make my big come back.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" J.R. annouced to the television audience, King smiled at the camera "tonight we have a very special return match, but alittle later Mr. McMahon will adress the returning superstar." My theme song hits, I wait alittle bit then walk out. I walked down the ramp, looking at the fans that would help me become champion again "making his way to the ring...John!" I rolled into the ring as the explosion of pyros went off. The theme song of my opponent went off "great" I thought "it's the loud mouth" Mr. Kennedy strutted down the ramp.

Then the all to familiar no chance theme hit, I watched Mr. McMahon stand at the top of the ramp. "Now I know this is your return match John..but since you like to prove to everyone that you can do anything...I'll add a person to this match." I stared down Mr. Kennedy, glancing at Mr. McMahon from time to time. "Your opponent is...Shawn Michaels" he dropped the mic as Shawn walked down the ramp, I moved into a corner to collect my thoughts. The bell rang as Shawn entered the ring, Mr. Kennedy jumped on me. I managed to kick him off, grabbing him and dropping him on his head.

Shawn waited until I got up to attack, the punches and kicks made me alittle woozy, but I hit him with a ddt. I got up quickly to gain an advantage, I quickly did a leg drop on Shawn then pinned him. Mr. Kennedy broke the count at two, he lifted me up and tossed me over the ropes. Ten minutes into the match the Punjabi monster came out, he took out Shawn and Mr. Kennedy with the claw. I looked at the carnage that unfolded and knew I was next, I faced The Great Khali. "You think you can destroy this match?" he nodded, I looked at the crowd then threw a hard right hand.

Khali rocked the grabbed me with the claw, my face was showing the pain that I was feeling. I kicked Khali between the legs, causing him to hold himself, then I bounced off the ropes and speared him. I grabbed a mic "now that you have been stopped..." I smiled "I will get my revenge against you at Vengeance!" I dropped the mic and rolled out of the ring. I went to the my locker room "Khali needs to go down" I put an ice pack on my head then Candice Michelle came in "hey, you ok?" I nodded.

Candice sat next to me "you have a bulls-eye on your back..with being a former champ" I looked at her then smirked "always have" she laughed. I leaned in, kissing her quickly "you're always there for me...thanks" she held my face and smiled "no problem."

**Vengeance**

The main event for Vengeance was WWE Champion John Cena against Triple H, but everyone was waiting for my match against Khali. I walked to the area by the ramp when Batista stopped me "hey, good luck with your match...Mr.McMahon says if you lose then you don't get a title shot" I frowned "what's new??" we laughed then my theme song hit. I stood at the top of the ramp as the crowd stood cheering for me "it's go time" I walked down the ramp as the pyros went off. I stood in the ring waiting for Khali to come down next, then I heard a loud bang and everything went black.

**Monday Night Raw**

Mr.McMahon stood in the ring "Khali! this is not how we do things for pay-per-views!" he moised his lips "get your giant ass out here!" Khali's music hit, the monster strolled down the ramp. Khali towered over the chairman "now, for your punishment..." he glanced around "it will be a three on one match!" the crowd cheered "against...Batista...Triple H...and the man you attacked last night...John!"

Khali screamed in nonunderstandable language "shut up!" the monster bit his tounge quickly "now John will be in the match, but if you even lock the claw on him...you will be fired!" the chairman's music hit as he got out of the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly bandaged my arm, taking the ice pack off my neck "time to get some revenge." I hear a knock on the locker room door, Batista walks in "hey man...just seeing how you're doing" I smiled "fine..." he nodded "don't worry...Triple H and me got your back." I waited by the ramp as Triple H walked up "hey.." he smiled "we should come out like Degeneration X" I laughed then held my neck "oh right...well then" his music played.

Khali, Batista and Triple H all awaited my entrance. My music played then from out of the crowd I attacked Khali. Slamming his head off the turnbuckle, quickly getting pushed off, Triple H restrained me "chill man." Batista looked at the ref "call the bell" the bell sounded as Triple H started, Khali qucikly dispatched The Game by using the claw. Batista charged at him, managing to spear the monster, then he pointed at me "you're in next." Batista tagged me in, I walked over to Khali "get revenge" I mouthed then kicked the giant in the head. After five minutes Batista and Triple H were destroyed "crap" I said to myself, then I speared the giant.

I quickly climbed the turnbuckle, dropping my leg on the giant then pinning him 1...2...3 the bell rang. Batista came in to congratulate me, Triple H rolled in and raised my arm in victory "you're the man." I rolled out of the ring as my music hit then looked back at the giant, I raised an arm as pyros went off.

**The Champ Attacks**

Two weeks after the defeat of Khali, I received a very discomforting text on my cell. The message read: former champ..your going to be taken out of the competition...signed Cena "The Champ." I went to Mr.McMahon with the text "seems like Cena wants you out of action again" I crossed my arms "yeah...so what's going to happen?" Mr.McMahon shook his head "I'm not sure." I waited for my limo after doing a special appearance on SmackDown!, Batista laughed "if Cena wants some...he can try to get it" I looked around cautiously then shrugged.

The limo pulled up then Cena came out of it "I hear you want to fight me" I tilted my head alittle "well if you want to then lets go." Cena started swinging at me, but I noticed something odd, Batista was gone! I waited for an opening in Cena's attack then speared him. I started to walk away when Cena attacked with a baseball bat "you're done for now!" he swung at my head, everything went black. I awoke in the intensive care unit, Candice was by my side "hey.." I looked at her "hey, what day is it?" she looked down "Sunday...three months after the attack."

I sat up in the medical bed "three months?" I shook my head "he's going to pay..big time" Candice layed me back down "for now try to rest up."

**WrestleMania: Two Months Later**

Mr.McMahon's music played as the chairman made his way to the ring "now, as you all know...Cena attacked John five months ago." The crowd booed then listened again "I have espically made this match for Wrestlemania, it will be John vs. Cena in a...Hell In A Cell Match." Cena's music hit as the champ walked down the ramp "whoa! wait a minute" hew smirked "you want me to fight John? just to hospitalize him again?" My music hit, I stood on the ramp with Candice hanging on my arm "Cena! you will pay, just like Khali did."

Mr.McMahon got the evil smile across his face "wait, wait, wait" I looked at him "I decided to make this a Buried Alive match instead" his music played as he went to get out of the ring. Cena got mad "Boss!" Mr.McMahon turned to face him and ended up getting the F-U, I ran down the ramp to chase Cena away. I grabbed a mic "seems like Cena is a coward!" Cena stopped at the top of the ramp and flipped me off then walked to the back. I helped Mr.McMahon backstage then I stormed into Cena's locker room, Cena was giving an interview when I jumped him.

Security guards rushed into the locker room to seperate us. I went with the security guards "there's definetly going to be hell for Cena" J.R. laughed then King spoke "yeah, Cena might end up in unemployment." After the first three matches it was finally my time to fight, my music hits. I step out from behind the curtain only to be jumped by Cena, he threw me off the stage then did the you can't see me sign. I got up slowly, Cena jumped off the stage after me but I caught him by the throat and chokeslammed him. I walked Cena down the ramp, throwing him into the ring, the bell finally rang.

I stumbled around the ring as Cena mounted a defense "you ok?" I heard the ref repeat several times. I pushed the ref away to drop Cena with a ddt, we both laid flat on the mat I sat up slowly. I bounced off the ropes, dropping a leg across Cena's neck then threw him out of the ring, I looked up at the grave that would decide our fate "it's not a title match but atleast I get first pick ahead of everyone" I thought to myself. I dragged Cena up the ramp then stood him up "I'll see you...in hell" I grabbed him to chokeslam him but he reversed and we both fell in.

I held my back in pain "this sucks" I stood up as Cena started to wake then climbed out. I got in the construction truck and dumped the dirt on Cena, I heard the bell ring as I fell out of the truck. I got up only to see Cena's hand rip out of the dirt "no way..." I shook the shock away then ordered the ref to hand me the WWE Championship, I held the title up with pride then laid it across the grave and walked away.

**Friday Night SmackDown!: A Week Later**

The week after Wrestlemania left me weary espically since the match wasn't a title match. I knocked on Teddy Long's door "come in playa" I walked in and shook his hand "thanks for taking me on the show." Teddy smiled "no problem...now you want a title shot for..." I grinned "The World Heavyweight Championship" Teddy nodded "right, but under one condition" Torrie Wilson walked in "that you keep Torrie here under your protection." I looked over Torrie "why? who's after her?" Torrie frowned "it's Cena of course" I frowned.

"Teddy I really wanna help but Cena is one person I don't want to fight again" Teddy got in my face "then no title shot" I clenched my teeth and managed to say "fine." I walked Torrie out "so..." she said quietly, I stood next to her as we walked down the hall "you don't need my protection at a hotel or anything right?" Torrie stopped "maybe you should...just in case" I stopped short of the door to the parking lot "ummm..." I stuttered with a response "I...I have a girlfriend though."

Torrie came up next to me "it's not like anything is going to happen" I smiled and laughed "your right." I drove Torrie to her hotel "ok...now Cena has to go through security and me" Torrie nodded then opened her hotel room door "come on in."

**Monday Night Raw:The Backlash**

I entered the arena expecting to see Cena or Batista but instead I ran into Candice "Hi." Candice wasn't smiling "where were you last friday night?" I blinked several times "I had to protect Torrie from Cena." Her face turned red "oh..." she perked up alittle but was still mad "I gotta get ready for my match...Teddy sent Undertaker here tonight for my title match." I went into my locker room to get ready when a loud bang came from behind my door, I quickly opened the door to see Undertaker layed out on the floor "what the...?"


	3. Chapter 3

My music hit as I stormed down to the ring "I want who ever took out Undertaker to come out here right now!" Cena's music hit, I glared at the champ "well, well...seems you can't get a title shot" I clenched my teeth "well since you are protecting Torrie, I figured you wouldn't need a title." My jaw dropped as Candice came out "Candice...what?" Cena laughed "you lost your girl...johnny boy" I gripped the mic so hard I thought it would break then Candice grabbed the mic from Cena. "You see...I need a real man that can carry a title...and one that won't cheat on me" I tilted my head alittle "what?"

Cena and Candice made there way down the ramp "that's right...you and Torrie" she smiled "Cena told me all about what you did with her." I threw the mic at Cena then got ready for a fight "Wait...Hold It" the chairman stood at the top of the ramp "seems like we need a match." I stared down Cena "this match will be a mixed tag team match.." Vince smiled "John...if you win...you get to challenge Cena for the title at Backlash" the chairman grinned evily then left. Torrie came out of the crowd to stand next to me "its on...right now" I smiled "that's fine with me."

The bell rang for our match to start, me and Cena go at it first. Cena attacked quickly "damn..he's too fast" I thought, but I managed to get an offense rolling. With lighting quick punches I managed to knock Cena over the ropes, Candice came in and jumped on my back. Torrie rushed in to get Candice off, they both went over the top rope then when I turned around Cena hoisted me up for the F-U. I reversed the F-U into the F-5 and dropped Cena. I went for the pin 1...2... Candice broke the three count, Torrie came into the ring to hit Candice with a super kick.

I waited for Cena to get up then dropped him with the stunner 1...2...3. The bell rang as I stood up, I raised my arm then gave Torrie a hug. Torrie grabbed a mic "John...never cheated on you" I grabbed the mic "but now that you got a champion...I'll take Torrie then his wwe title" I grabbed the championship and raised it high.

**Unforgiven: The WWE Title...Slips Away Again**

After the events on Raw, Mr.Mcmahon granted a title shot for this pay-per-view. I paced the ring awaiting the arrival of Cena, Cena's music started. Cena walked down the ramp then stopped "now...ou might have a title shot...but..." I heard someone enter behind me, I turned to see Mark Henry. "You won't have that shot tonight" Henry picked me up and bodyslammed me with authority, I stared at the ceiling when Cena was about to attack me. I heard a familiar gong, the lights went out then on again and Undertaker was standing over me.

Undertaker stared down Henry and Cena "maybe later John" Cena left. I used the ropes to get me up then Undertaker chokeslammed Henry "do it" Taker mouthed. I bounced off the ropes and did the atomic leg drop to Henry then stared at Cena who was at the top of the ramp. "Tomorrow on Raw...I will beat you in a hardcore match, but it will be a tag team match" I looked at Taker and shook his hand.

**Monday Night Raw: Tag Team From Hell**

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" J.R. laughed "so King, what do you think about the main event?" King shook his head "I think Taker and John are the tag team from hell..both never stop till they win." The camera flashed on the titantron, Candice was holding on to Cena "tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we have the two retards...Taker and John...Versus me and Henry." The screen flashed off then Taker's music hit, the Deadman walked down to the ring "Mark..Henry..." he looked up "tonight you will Rest...In...Peace."

After Taker finished talking Henry ran down the ramp and began pummeling Taker. I couldn't stand in the back anymore, I ran down the ramp and drop kicked Henry. Henry rocked alittle as I tried a clothesline, he almost fell over but when I went for another clothesline he caught me. Henry lifted me off the ground, throwing me into the turnbuckle "John...you tried to help but you need to learn a lesson." I fell to the mat as Henry did the splash on me, I cried out in pain as he did two more. Taker finally grabbed Henry then knocked him out of the ring.

As the medics tended to me, Taker spoke to Henry "if my tag team partner can't make it to the match tonight...I will destroy both of you." I got up on my own but quickly fell down, the medics rolled me out of the ring and carried me up the ramp. The crowd was silent as I left whispers of "John can't make it" rolled around, as the night progressed Taker came into the medical room. "Can you make it?" I went to talk but the doctor got it first "he can't...two of his ribs are broke" I got off the bed, but quickly screamed in pain.

Taker's music hit as he walked to the ring, the crowd stood in silence awaiting the possible arrival of me. Cena, Henry and Taker stood in the ring when Mr.McMahon strolled down to the ring "it seems John can't make it...so Taker, its a two on one match, I'm sorry" Taker tilted his head then did the death sign to Mr.McMahon. The bell rang as Taker started to fight Cena, five minutes into the match Taker was in trouble. Taker blocked Cena's punches and kicks, but Henry entered the ring and powerslammed Taker. Henry did a splash to Taker, but as he prepared for another one, my music hit. I ran down the ramp, laying out Henry then charging after Cena.

Cena stood at the top of the ramp as I picked Henry up for the F-5. I managed to perform the move then grabbed the ring rope and taunted by jumping up and down like a crazy animal. I helped Taker up then grabbed a mic "seems I'm not in pain anymore, so I will challenge you for the title in two weeks...at SummerSlam!"


End file.
